A typical automatic transmission includes a plurality of planetary gear sets and a plurality of clutches that selectively route torque among the gear sets and through the automatic transmission. The transmission is capable of achieving a plurality of gear ratios by applying or releasing the plurality of clutches to alter the torque path through the transmission. Typically, shifts within the automatic transmission are sequential. Thus, to pass from the lowest to the highest transmission gear ratio, all intermediate gear ratios must be passed through in order from lowest to highest.
Shifts in a typical automatic transmission are accomplished by a process known as “single swap” up-shifting or down-shifting. In a single swap shift, a first clutch is released and a second clutch is applied. Typically, no other clutches are manipulated during the shift. Alternatively, a gear change may be accomplished with a “double swap” up-shift or down-shift. In a double swap shift, two clutches are released and two different clutches are applied. Double swap shifts allow the use of gear ratios that might not be otherwise available using a single swap shift. However, typical double swap shifts also present certain disadvantages. The transmission control logic utilized for typical double swap shifts is such that the actual timing of the completed shift is unpredictable. Thus, the shift may be completed earlier or later than desired causing a rapid change in output torque and resulting in a rough shift and a jerky ride for vehicle occupants. Further, typical double swap shift logic may result in a slow shift wasting energy within the transmission, wearing the clutches, and reducing vehicle performance. Therefore improvement in the art is desirable.